3 days before wrestlemania (girlhood dream series)
by DXlover95
Summary: will this be tyani's best wrestlemania yet? 5 years in the making!
1. Chapter 1

4 DAYS TIL WRESTLEMANIA 29

abby and i walked down the hall way looking for hunter and shawn. i kept looking over my shoulder and side to side my nereves felt on end and i couldnt shake the feeling of somebody was watching me and possibles abby's every move i felt like at any time that ether i alone or abby was gonna get sneak attack thats why when we were first started in wwe hunter and shawn told us to always stick together just in case if we did get attacked. we usaully do only been a few times where we've gotten attacked when walking the halls alone! not a great feeling since wrestlemania was 4 days away and i planned on winning to! this year abby and i were teamed up and going against these 3 new girls that vince had hired just a few short months ago id say probably a month before the shield came into wwe. we didnt know there names we didnt care to ether but all abby and i wanted to do was put them in there place and show them who there dealing with because they hadnt heard or hung around with superstars growing up like abby and i. DX practially trained us since '10 hunter should us how to really kick some ass if we meant BUSINESS! shawn just showed how to prefect moves that we could use as secert weapons.

as we were walking down the hall way we saw are good friend jerry lawler so we walked over to him and said hi hugged him and asked how he was as always he said good asked us how we were we said ready to kick some butt and take some names at mania! he laughed and smiled wished us luck we thanked him and smiled back just as i was about to ask if he had seen shawn or hunter i looked over my shoulder because i knew i was being watched now and i was right i happened to look down the hall way and see none other then the dead man him self starign straight back at me. i think from the look on his face he had been watching me for the last few minutes i just had that feeling or i could just tell it and just somehow i knew. i turned back around and looked at them hold on i said and paused looking back over my shoulder looking at taker now abby and jerry turned to see him there starring at us, ill be right back.

i started walking down the hall way only a few steps and i felt abby grab me by the arm "what are you doing?" abby asked. going to talk to him i replied in a duh kind of voice . why? asked abby a little confused because i want to know why he's watching me and what he wants cause i dont think he'd be staring and watching me for nothing i said ya never know abby said shrugging her shoulders. i turned around and walked down where he was,i leaned up agianst the box by him as he leaned up against the wall starring back at me curiously so.. he said... ya i replied back. well...he said looking down at his feet ive been watching for the past 2 mondays he said he looked up at me and for that one moment that are eyes connected i felt my whole body freeze! i stared into the eyes of the phenom and couldnt help and think of all i have ever seen him do with my own eyes everthing went through my mind i didnt know what my face looked like but i felt the fear in my face i dont know why but i did and i was hoping that i wasnt showing im guessing it wasnt orhe would of said something im sure.

staring at each other for a few more seconds then him finally breaking the silence by him saying you got talent tyani ya no ive watched you grow up and around this buisseness for the past 6 7 years you've been here and i gotta say you've really grown into who you are and your wrestleing ability he smiled at me i smiled back feeling pride that dead man had just told me that in some aspects i couldnt believe it but in many ways i really could! i new i was good ive been told i was great by hunter and shawn and thats all i needed and alsotold by many others and but him telling me that it just topped it off.

i knewi had made it. i was ready for wrestlemaina 29 to shine and the grandest stage of them all!

TO BE CONTINUED!...


	2. Chapter 2

1 day before WrestleMania!

AXXESS

I walked down the hall alone headed to my axxess signing with a water bottle in my hand i was prepared for the long day and the hour of this singing that I was about to head in to before the 2013 hall of fame tonight. As I approached the table and walked around it and hugged hunter, morning! Hunter said as I sat down in the chair next to him. I smiled at him good morning to you to! I smiled back giggling a little! I always loved seeing hunter on mornings like this whether it was raw or a ppv or just ya know the biggest event in sports entertainment coming up tomorrow or just me visiting him in conntiecut for a few days! I leaned back in my chair and stretched searching the the huge crowd that had to come to see axxess. I looked over at hunter who was signing an autograph for a young boy then taking there pic together and then with a huge grin I watched the young boy walk to his mom and leave.

I looked over and hunter who did the same, he could obviously tell something was on my mind. What's the matter? Hunter asked. I don't know I think I'm scared because im returning at WrestleMania and that's huge! I know I haven't wrestled for a few months but I'm pretty confident on my ability since yesterday you took me and we stretched and practiced and everything but I think im worrying over nothing hunter?! Well... See here's the thing T (what people call me as a nickname) your like Shawn, I know you're getting that a lot lately now hold on before you get annoyed and yell at me! I know you want to be your own person and kind of step out of being that young kid that wanted to be just like HBK and wrestle like him and I get it we were all like that at one time, hell I even was,. It wasn't hard to believe what hunter was saying because I know this all too well I thought to myself! In many ways hunter made it seem like the Jericho and Shawn thing Jericho idolized Shawn and wanted to be like him a then go off and just be Chris Jericho that's kind of what i was aiming for here!

Any way hunter said snapping me back to reality and our conversation back to Shawn! I know part and a lot you still takes "your just like Shawn" as a compliment but I think you just lately to many people have been saying it to you over and over again on a day to day basis and its getting annoying like you said to me and Shawn earlier yesterday. Now that you're getting older you want to go out there and be you who over the last year I have watched you do, but you're always going to get called HBK jr. no matter what you do, how you wrestle or where you are! You need to understand that.

I do I said quickly somewhat cutting him off I saw his face tense then quickly relax sorry for cutting you of there he made a hand gesture and nodded his head saying proceed my tensest relaxed a little more now that he had and went on I get that name will always follow me and I'll always respect that even though it may get annoying at times and a little bit of me will always take something out of Shawn's playbook and put in my match's whether I just want to or feel like it should be tribute to him for that night since he the best wrestler ever! Besides you of course. Yes he said. I smiled. I looked at the crowd to look to see if anybody else was going to come over hunter did the same then turned to me in between are conversation a few of our fans came to see me.

Hey want to go grab some lunch hunter turned to me and asked and before I could answer Shawn ran up to the table with max and randy my two other friends which were my boyfriend dylan's older brothers as well, running and following him and shawn put he his hands on the table to probable to hold himself up because he was panting I just smiled at and laughed a little. Ok I know you get this a lot he said with the hand gestures he always does when he talks I sat back in my chair and smiled like I wanted to burst out laughing 1 and 2 trying act and look like I wasn't impressed but almost but I'm you biggest fan! Love you can I please have your autograph! I burst out laughing I nearly feel out of my chair the way he said and did that made me laugh so hard I put my head on my arms on the table and laughed oh Shawn I said pick my head up and rubbing my face with both hands still laughing! I glanced up at him looked down and grabbed the sharpie beside me and started to write out my name when max grabbed Shawn buy the arm which I've learned pretty quick you should never do unless you want to be taken out by the show stopper! Shawn twisted around and I could but the look on max's face fear just struck through him head to toe and I know at that moment Shawn had a glare on his face even though I could only see the back of him. Max put up his hands looking scared hey hey he said i was only joking man I mean you can get an autograph from her anytime can't you? Shawn relaxed a little the only reason I could tell is because his shoulders went down a little. Yes he said defensively ya I can but I want to get her autograph write now! Max gulped looking scared his brother took one step closer to his younger brother his hand ready to pull max out of the way if Shawn tried anything.

Shawn! Hunter cleared his throat nodding his head my way Shawn turned his head are way turned and back two max then turned around to face me are eyes connected and I felt scared I knew he could tell so he realized and quickly smiled at me which didn't help I gulped looked and finished writing my name and I felt hunter rub my shoulder trying to comfort me and what just went down and I wrote I love you the paper and handed and to Shawn smiled he smiled back and walked away. I looked over at max and Nathan. Max still looking shook up and Brandon looking defensive over brother.

With hunter's hand still on my arm he turned and a said want to go get some lunch? He said trying to get away from what just happened ya i said quickly we both got up from and seats and I grabbed hunters hand trying to stay caught up with him by the way he gripped my hand I could tell he wasn't going to let go knowing how big and crazy this crowd was and knowing weren't going to leave without getting asked for autographs and being followed.

We had nice lunch and talked about what was going to happen and mania with me like how I'm going to open the pre-show with me coming back and vs. this girl named Amanda and how before the preshow ended me and Abby were going to team up again and become a tag team once again and take on the two girls that wanted two attack us and I had that bad feeling they we were going to get attacked the other day. After lunch I was walking done the hall and I saw my boyfriend I smiled and walked up to I'm he greeted me with open arms and we smiled at each other. I put my head up against his chest and then he leaned his head up against mine and then kissed me on the temple. I looked up at him and smile forgetting about everything that had just happened and wanting to stay in this moment for a while looking in to his lovable deep blue eyes and looked down at me smiling. So what do you want to do to kill time before we go to the hall of fame in the next few hours? Movie, beach, hotel room to just relax? I smiled up at him how bout we go see a movie then go two the beach. That what we did went to see and movie for 2 hrs went to the beach for almost an hour then headed back to the hotel to get ready then went to the hall of was a great night and finally tomorrow im back! WRESTLEMANIA HAS ARRIVED…


End file.
